Blood must have blood
by heelsandarrows
Summary: Lydia returns to the tunnels of o'creak and gets encountered by Void-Allison. Sets after s4. #Allydia #voidallydia #voidallison #ripaa #Allison Agent/ Lydia Martin


Blood must have blood

''Allison? Is that you?'', the strawberry blonde whisperd, what caused her voice to be echoed back from the walls of the dark tunnels. The tunnels of O'creak.

The young Banshee had come back here a few week after they had found out who the Benefactor was. Meredith had reminded her of Allison, who stood right in front of her now, a soft smile plastered across her face, the shiny red polish on her fingernails cracked, an old looking bandage sitting loose around her right wrist and her skin as pale as snow. Her hair jet-black. Her lips as red as the stain of blood on her blue sweater, that had hearts printed on it.

''L...Lydia'', the Huntess, who was supposed to be dead murmured, but yet her silent voice triggered long lost emotions inside of Lydia. Joy gleemed through the depths of grief and she remembered how it felt to be with Allison. Those times, when Allison had been training in the woods with her by her side. That time when she had almost kissed Allison during a Lacrosse match. That one time she had drawn Allison and Allison had been yawling about her art skills. That time she had sneaked little notes into Allison's locker, all those notes saying 'I love you' in languages, that Allison didn't speak. German. Italian. Sanskrit. Hindu. Spanish. Latin.

A tear escaped the Banshee's eyes and she smiled, responding: ''I missed you.''

''I know'', the brunette suddenly laughed, the tone of her voice turning into a mocking sound.

The dead girl doffed the blue sweater and an evil smirk grew on her white face as she waited for Lydia's reaction as she stood in the cold tunnels, wearing only a bra, the bandage and Kate's necklace on the upper part of her body.

''Allison?! What are you doing? You'll get cold.''

Allison crossed her arms infront of her chest and she giggled, even though there was nothing funny about the situation. Lydia was frightened. Why was her bestfriend alife? Why was she acting so strange?

''Oh come on, Lydia! I thought you love me. Proof it.''

Allison came one step closer and Lydia did a step away from her in response, what made Allison lay her head to the side and raise her eyebrows.

Then Lydia spoke, her voice shaking: ''You're not Allison. You're a Nogitsune.''

The Banshee froze, expecting the worst and her senses hightened when the Nogitsune unwrapped the bandage from Allison's wrist, explaining: ''She didn't resist for long, you know, Lydia? She didn't fight it. Allison was weak and she knew she would die, that's why her body didn't mind me in order to stay alife while Allison quickly gave up...''

''Liar! Allison would have always fought 'till the end!'', Lydia yelled, but deep down she believed into these words. She believed the Nogitsune.

The bandage was finally untied and fell with a low rustle to Allison's feet. The Nogitsune in the Huntress' body lifted her wrist and Lydia could see a bruise. The one half of the bank's logo. A cross.

''You know what a cross stands for Lydia, don't you?''

Tears streamed down Lydia's cheeks as she remembered herself and Allison trying to find out, what the bruise represented. How Allison hadn't stopped trying until they had finally found out. Allison's expression as she tried to figure it out.

Void-Allison continued, while she drove two fingers across Lydia's shoulders: ''It stands for death. Both of us are linked to death. You hear people like Allison die... And I posess the dead girl.''

''Don't call her that...''

Allison's fingers wandered up Lydia's neck and started caressing her strawberry blonde hair, while she continued: ''But you know what it also stands for? The asset. It can link two numbers to an even bigger unit. Just like it connected Allison and you. Funny how it all adds up, right Lyds?''

''I. Hate. You.''

The creature of the night smirked.

''No you don't.''

Lydia watched in horror as Allison kept laughing and handed her something. Allison's last arrow. The one made out of silver. Lydia's grip tightend around it.

''Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile... WAIT A SEC! Allison did!''

The Nogitsune was really close to Lydia now and caressed her cheek with her blood soaked hands and all Lydia felt was emptieness, as her fist clenched around the arrow.

Allison's cold lips came closer one inch in a time, but Lydia couldn't feel her breath.

Allison looked satisfied into the Banshee's eyes and then onto her lips before smashing her's against Lydia's and right before Lydia turned the arrow in her hand, so that it met the delicate skin of Allison's stomach and was burried inside of her tummy and her mate's body fell to the ground.

Lydia whispered: ''Your fight is over now.''

And then she kissed Allison's forehead and left the tunnels of O'creak forever.


End file.
